


Fluxx with Dawn

by amalnahurriyeh



Series: Three Games Willow Rosenberg Taught Someone [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/pseuds/amalnahurriyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm eleven.  That's totally old enough to be left home alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluxx with Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny_white_hats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/gifts).



> If the summary doesn't make this clear, this takes place in the alternate/'false' timeline where Dawn has always existed, and takes place during...season 2? Ish? 
> 
> The game they're playing is [Fluxx](http://www.looneylabs.com/games/fluxx), which is awesome.

"I don't even know why you have to be here," Dawn said, arms crossed. "I mean, I'm eleven. That's totally old enough to be left home alone." 

No, it really isn't, Willow thought. "I know you're annoyed, Dawnie. But, hey, this way neither of us has to spend the night bored, right?"

Dawn slumped onto the couch. "When is Buffy coming back from patrolling?"

"I think she was only going to make a couple of passes by the cemetery. She'll definitely be back before your mom, don't worry."

"I'm not worried," she said, and slumped further. 

Willow sighed. Yeah, she got it, being the slayer's little sister was a pain in the butt, but man, Dawn could sulk like nobody else. "What do you want to do?"

"You don't need to entertain me. I can just, like, go read in my room or something."

"Hey," Willow said, and slid across the couch to wrap an arm around her. "I'm not here because I have to be, Dawn. I'm here because I want to be. I know it sucks that your mom's got an opening tonight, and that Buffy's got to be out keeping the undead in check. And, you know, I get about feeling like you're not important to the people around you, big time. But you are important to them, even if they've got other stuff going on." She decided to skip the _and you're important to me, too_ bit, because that was probably too Lifetime movie for this conversation. "Hey, if you want, I brought my favorite card game over? I can teach you."

Dawn laughed. "A card game? Sure, I guess."

Willow opened up her bag and pulled out the Fluxx deck. "OK, it's kind of weird, and we need a big space to lay out the cards. But it's cool, I promise!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and started lifting the magazines off the coffee table.

When Buffy got home an hour later, Dawn had just won by playing The Mind's Eye goal, so they dealt her in. And when Joyce came home, she made them all popcorn while they finished their hand, before she sent Dawn to bed.

 

***

TODAY'S GRAPHIC:

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=nd769y)

From [Texts from the Whedonverse.](http://textsfromwhedonverse.tumblr.com/post/23486304092)


End file.
